


Caught

by OfEndlessWonder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, i have no excuse for this it just sorta happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfEndlessWonder/pseuds/OfEndlessWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets a little more than she bargained for when she walks into Kara's bedroom without knocking. A mistake that she's never going to make again. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as an add-on to Contemptress so takes place in that universe, though it can be read alone.  
> Thanks to Fenrisulfr774, for giving me the idea in the first place.

Kara releases a grateful sigh as she lands on the roof of her building, yanking on the clothes she’d left there earlier and jogging down the fire escape until she slips through the door of her apartment, smothering a yawn with the back of her hand.

It’s been a long day – she’d spent the evening chasing an alien around National City and had only managed to detain it (with the DEO’s help) after a drawn-out fight in the desert that had left her absolutely exhausted and had almost drained her powers.

She’s looking forward to crawling into the shower to wash away the dirt and grime that covers her skin before collapsing into bed, not entirely sure she’ll be able to wake up for work in the morning. She knows Cat will understand, though – ever since Cat had discovered Kara’s true identity and they’ve started dating, she often got a free pass for not being in the office, Cat covering for her whenever she could.

She felt a little guilty for depriving Cat of a proper assistant, but she assured Kara that she did a better job than someone else would do if they were there twenty-four seven, and Kara wouldn’t believe it if she hadn’t heard some of the stories of how long Cat’s previous assistants had lasted before Cat had hired her.

She also feels guilty about missing what had become her regular date night with Cat – work keeps them both busy and Kara’s often out doing Supergirl things when they’re not, usually late into the night, but they try and set aside one night a week for the two of them to spend some time together.

Which had _supposed_ to be tonight, until Kara had gotten a call just as they’d been about to leave for dinner. Cat had recognised the annoyed look on Kara’s face before she’d apologised and whizzed away after brushing an apologetic kiss against Cat’s cheek.

She knows that Cat worries, whenever Kara’s gone for the night. A few weeks ago she’d been hit with kryptonite by Non – she’d woken up at the DEO several hours later with a frantic Cat at her side, clutching her hand, her eyes rimmed with red and panic written across her face, and it had only been after Kara had pulled her into her arms and promised to be more careful that Cat had calmed down.

Kara smiles when she pushes open the door to her apartment to find the woman herself curled up on her couch. The TV is playing quietly in the background, a half-empty glass of wine sitting on the coffee table in-front of her and the layouts for their next issue resting on the blanket that she’d pulled over her lap. Her glasses lie lop-sided across her face, knocked as she’d fallen asleep, and Kara stands and watches her for a long moment, the moonlight shining through the large windows illuminating her in an almost ethereal glow.

She’s beautiful, and Kara still can’t quite believe that she’s _hers_.

She makes her way over to the couch and picks the layouts up gently, stacking them up on the coffee table as she slides the glasses from her nose – Cat’s eyes flutter open when Kara’s fingertips brush against her cheeks, blinking up at her blearily for a few moments, gaze running anxiously across her body, assessing for any signs of damage.

“You’re okay,” she says, more to herself than to Kara, and Kara grins and leans down to press a gentle kiss to Cat’s forehead.

“I’m okay,” she confirms, pulling away when Cat tries to reach for her, wrinkling her nose. “But I am all dirty, sweaty and gross so you probably don’t wanna touch me until I’ve gotten in the shower.”

“I always want to touch you,” Cat points out with a slow smirk, and Kara’s grin widens because one thing she’d very quickly learned about Cat Grant was that she was _insatiable_ and she liked nothing more than seeing just how far she could push Kara before even _her_ stamina wore out.

“Not right now you don’t.” She takes a step back from the couch and yanks her shirt over her head, shoving it straight into her washer along with her pants. “You didn’t have to wait here for me, either.”

“I wanted to.” She turns to find Cat’s hungry gaze on her, looking much more alert and not at all like she’d been fast asleep less than five minutes ago. “Carter’s with his father and sleeping in an empty house makes me uneasy. You’ve ruined me,” she sniffs, but Kara knows there’s little malice in her voice and just smiles.

“Well I know you think that my bed is a hideous monstrosity - ” She pauses to watch the way Cat’s lips curve into a smirk as Kara repeats the words she’d muttered the first time they’d ever slept here (the sight of Cat Grant sprawled out in her bed had been something Kara had never thought she’d ever see, but it had warmed her heart more than she’ll ever be willing to admit), “but I don’t really think I’m up to flying us back to your place so go and get comfy and I’ll be there soon.”

“Can I not join you in the shower?” Cat asks, a heat in her gaze that has Kara’s pulse quickening and she very suddenly forgets all about how exhausted she feels when faced with Cat’s desire.

“Give me five minutes to clean up first.” Cat hums quietly in agreement and Kara pads over to the bathroom, feeling Cat’s eyes on her back as she goes. Once inside she sets the shower to scalding before stepping over the spray, letting out a quiet hiss as the water beats against her skin.

The water turns dark for a few moments as dust and dirt and sand washes down the drain before it runs clear and she dips her head under the stream to wet her hair as she reaches for the shampoo, closing her eyes as she lathers some into her hair.

She doesn’t jump when she feels Cat’s hands tip her head back, hands rinsing the shampoo away, having heard the bathroom door creak open and the sound of the other woman shedding her clothes. Her eyes flicker open to take in the sight of Cat before her, tugging her beneath the water when she sees the slight shiver that rocks through her, goosebumps rippling across her skin.

She sighs at the feeling of being pressed so tightly together, ducking down the press her lips against Cat’s and groaning at the needy way she kisses back, fingers gripping tightly at the back of Kara’s neck to hold her close as her tongue dips teasingly into Kara’s mouth.

Kara shifts them so that she’s got Cat pressed back against the wall, swallowing her surprised gasp as her overheated skin touches the cool tile, one hand curling around Cat’s hip to drape it around her waist as she arches her thigh against Cat’s centre, the other palming at one of her breasts and rolling a hardened nipple between her fingers.

It’s been a while since they were alone like this and Kara doesn’t intend to let a minute of it go to waste as she trails a line of heated kisses over Cat’s jaw and down her neck, still arching against Cat, the liquid heat of her pressed against Kara’s thigh making her stomach flip pleasantly.

Cat’s moans echo around them as Kara dips her head to take Cat’s other nipple between her teeth, nipping gently before soothing the sting with her tongue and she’s rewarded with a desperate gasp, Cat’s fingers clenched tightly in strands of her damp hair.

Her mouth moves lower, over the tensed muscles of Cat’s stomach before she sinks to her knees, pressing a gentle bite to the jut of Cat’s hip before trailing her tongue down the inside of her thigh, the muscle jumping beneath her mouth.

She takes the skin of Cat’s inner thigh between her teeth and sucks, knowing that Cat loves the marks Kara leaves behind her (and Kara doesn’t mind the sight of them either, purple and blue imprints left against Cat’s pale skin, a tangible reminder for them both of where Kara’s mouth has been), before throwing one of Cat’s legs over her shoulder and using her hands on Cat’s hips to hold her steady against the wall as she wobbles slightly, adjusting to holding her weight on only one leg.

The water of the shower beats against Kara’s back as she noses her way between Cat’s thighs, breathing in the familiar heady scent of her before running her tongue the length of sex. Cat arches into her, and Kara glances up to see her head throw back against the wall, jaw clenched tightly shut and her breasts heaving with the force of her gasping breaths , and knows she will never see such a wonderful sight no matter how many years she lives.

She works Cat up with slow, wide strokes of her tongue, refusing to focus on where Cat wants her the most no matter how hard she tries to steer Kara there with hands clenching tightly in her hair and hips arching desperately into her mouth. She only gives in when she can feel Cat’s thigh begin to tremble against the side of her head, sucking her clit into her mouth and dragging her tongue across it in fast circles – Cat comes with a quiet cry, hips rocking into Kara’s mouth and hands holding her tightly against her.

Kara lets her ride out the waves before pulling away, pressing one last kiss to Cat’s thigh before climbing to her feet, the water starting to run cold and Cat starting to shiver against her. She shuts to shower off before wrapping a towel around Cat’s shoulders, drying herself off with another before leading a slightly unsteady Cat towards the bedroom.

Kara would be content to clamber into bed and fall straight asleep, but Cat clearly has other ideas as she presses Kara back against the mattress with a hand against her sternum, straddling her hips in one lithe movement that leaves Kara licking her lips as she takes in the sight of Cat towering over her, eyes roaming hungrily over Kara’s body.

Cat leans down to claim Kara’s lips in a heated kiss, dominating her mouth with her tongue before she takes Kara’s bottom lip between her teeth, dragging it between them as she pulls away and leaving a groan rumbling in Kara’s chest.

She tilts her head to one side as Cat’s attention turns to her neck, closing her eyes as Cat’s teeth and tongue drag across her skin (she’s determined to leave some kind of mark on Kara’s skin, no matter how futile Kara tells her it is – so far she’s been unsuccessful, but Kara would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the attempts).

She fists her hands in the bedsheets on either side of her to avoid tugging too hard at Cat’s hair as Cat’s mouth moves lower, taking a nipple into her mouth, Kara arching into her with a gasp. She aches for some kind of friction, arches her hips desperately but Cat is too far away and she groans in frustration, hips falling back onto the bed.

Cat takes pity on her and slides one hand downwards, circling her clit with two fingers before sliding them through Kara’s wetness and pressing into her, teeth teasing at her nipple and fingers curling in a way that has Kara seeing stars.  

Kara’s hips rock against Cat’s fingers, pressing her deeper and she groans when Cat’s mouth releases her nipple and she kisses a heated path downwards until she’s kneeling between Kara’s thighs, fingers never stilling as her tongue finds and circles Kara’s clit.

Kara cries out, grinding desperately against Cat’s mouth, hands tightening in her sheets as she feels herself grow close, Cat’s name escaping her lips among breathless gasps. In the back of her mind she thinks she hears something, something that sounds suspiciously like the click of a lock followed by the sound of quiet footsteps but she’s too far gone to pay attention, her mind fuzzy with desire as Cat pushes her towards the edge – she breathes Cat’s name as she comes, arching up against her with her head tipped back and her eyes closed.

And then she hears clearly the sound of her bedroom door opening before there’s a startled gasp and a quiet “oh, my god!” and Kara’s eyes fly open just in time to see the back of her sister as she races from the room, Cat’s head snapping up from between her thighs to glance over her shoulder, and when she turns back around there’s a fury in her eyes that Kara’s seen before and knows spells trouble.

“What on earth,” she starts, voice rough and low, even as she’s wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, “is she _doing_?” It’s a hiss, and Kara has to say she’s wondering exactly the same thing as she scrambles quickly out of the bed, completely mortified as she reaches for the robe she keeps hanging on the hook on the back of her door.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” She knots the robe around her waist with trembling hands before stepping out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She finds Alex standing in the kitchen with a glass of whiskey (Cat’s preferred brand – she will not be happy about Alex eating in to her stash of that, either), watches her sister down the whole thing in three gulps, face pale and eyes horrified, and she feels a flash of guilt before reminding herself that this is _her_ apartment. “Alex, what are you _doing_ here?”

“You need to start answering your freaking phone!” Alex looks as mortified as Kara feels, and Kara thinks about what she’d do if she walked in on her sister _literally_ mid-orgasm and decides that she definitely doesn’t blame Alex for gulping down another glass of whiskey. “I’ve called you like ten times!”

“Oh.” Kara glances at her phone, abandoned on the coffee table when she’d gotten home and winces when she sees the screen flashing with a number of texts and missed calls. “Sorry. But you still - ”

“I was _worried_ about you,” Alex cuts her off. “I know you used more of your powers then you want anyone to think in that fight; I didn’t know if you even had enough in you to make it home. And then when you didn’t call me back I… I thought something might have happened on your way here.”

Kara feels a flash of guilt because she can see, despite the mask of horror that’s still settled over her face, that Alex really had been worried about her, and it’s definitely entirely her fault because she usually sends her a text to let her know she’d gotten home safely. 

“I’m sorry, I… Cat was here,” she finishes lamely, and Alex lets out a slightly hysterical laugh as she begins to pour herself a third glass of whiskey.

“Jesus, Kara, I got that now.” She shudders slightly, and Kara wishes that one of her powers could be erasing memories because she’s pretty sure all three of them would like to wipe this night from their minds. “You couldn’t have put a sock on the door or something?”

“It’s my apartment!” She protests, and she tenses a little when she hears her bedroom door creak open behind her because she has absolutely no idea how Cat’s going to react to this – she and Alex barely get along as it is.

“Has no-one ever taught you how to knock?” Cat asks quietly, and Kara turns to see her padding towards them and has to fight a smile when she sees that Cat’s wearing a pair of Kara’s pyjamas that are far too long for her – she looks ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

“I’ve never had to before,” Alex replies, relinquishing the whiskey bottle begrudgingly as Cat reaches for it, wrinkling her nose as she watches Cat lift it straight to her lips and take a long sip.

“Really?” She asks as she sets the bottle down on the kitchen counter, eyeing Kara curiously. “Never?”

“I haven’t exactly done much dating in my life,” she shrugs, uncomfortable under Cat’s scrutiny. “Not seriously, anyway. Until you.”

“You don’t have to date someone to fuck them, Kara,” Cat points out and Kara flushes, Alex chuckling at her reaction.

“She never did much of that, either,” Alex adds, and Kara gapes at her, glancing between the two of them as Cat lets out a low laugh, not liking them teaming up against her one bit. “Well. Until you,” Alex amends, because Kara knows she’s heard a lot more than she’d ever wanted to, always prone to ringing Kara whenever she’s in the middle of something… heated with Cat, and honestly, she’s a little surprised that it’s taken her this long to catch them in the act. Cat’s lips curve into a pleased smirk and Kara groans, because the last thing she needs is her girlfriend discussing their sex life with her _sister_.

“Uh, can we not have this conversation, please?”  

“I think this is the brightest shade of red I’ve ever seen you, Kara.” Cat’s eyes sparkle as they take in Kara’s expression, clearly enjoying this far too much. “You almost match your cape.” She sounds delighted, and her smile only widens when Kara pouts.

“I’m going back to bed,” she announces, because knowing her sister and knowing Cat, the two of them are nowhere near done embarrassing her yet. “You can join me, if you want,” she murmurs as she passes her girlfriend, voice lowered even though she’s aware Alex can still probably hear them. “Night, Alex.”

“Night, Kara. Hopefully the next time I see you won’t be naked.” Kara groans as she shoves her bedroom door open, flinging herself onto her bed and shoving her head under her pillow, although it’s not enough to muffle the sound of Alex and Cat’s soft laughter. “I’d better get going,” Kara hears Alex say then. “It’s late.”

“Was she…” Cat trails off, sounding uncertain, and Kara doesn’t need her x-ray vision to know that Cat’s probably biting at her bottom lip and glancing towards her bedroom, wondering if Kara’s listening. “Is she okay? I overheard you talking about her powers.”

“Yeah, she’s okay.” There a few moments of heavy silence, and Kara emerges from her pillow fortress just in-case she misses anything. “I know you worry about her.” Alex’s voice is soft, softer than Kara has ever heard her use around Cat before. “But she’s more careful now. Less reckless.”

“But?” Cat prompts, apparently seeing something on Alex’s face.

“But she _knows_ that you worry, and she doesn’t want you to. So there may come a day where she tries to brush things off like it’s nothing when it’s not. I guess what I’m saying is just… look after her, when I’m not around.”

“I thought you didn’t approve of our relationship.” Kara chuckles quietly to herself at _that_ understatement – it had taken Alex a while to get on-board, and even longer for her and Cat to learn to be civil towards one another. “That you didn’t trust me.”

“I trust you with her,” Alex replies simply, and Kara feels her heart warm, smile widening. “She cares about you, and you make her happy and that’s… that’s good enough for me. But if you hurt her,” Alex warns, voice turning low and dangerous, “don’t even think for a second that I won’t kick your scrawny ass, because I will.”

“Noted.” Kara can imagine very clearly the wry smirk that will be on Cat’s mouth. “For the record, though,” she continues, more quietly. “I have no intention of hurting her.”

“I know.” Kara’s a little stunned at the turn this evening has taken – she’s pretty sure Cat and Alex have never interacted without her present, and there’s a part of her that’s elated that they seem to be bonding, despite the reasons for it happening. “I really had better get going. Don’t tire her out too much.” Alex chuckles to herself and Kara groans, reaching for her phone.

_I hate you_ , she texts her sister, and Kara hears her laugh from the other room, only halfway out Kara’s front door.

“Remember to knock next time, dear.”

“Oh, lesson learned, believe me. Bye Kara!” She raises her voice for that, even though they both know it’s completely unnecessary because she’s been listening the whole time.

“I still hate you,” Kara yells back.

“I love you, too!” Kara grumbles to herself as she hears the front door shut before she hears the sound of Cat’s quiet footsteps approaching her bedroom before she shoulders the door open and pads inside. She takes one look at Kara’s sulking face before chuckling and tugging off Kara’s pyjamas, sliding under the covers and curling up with her back pressed against Kara’s front.

“The first thing I’m doing tomorrow morning is buying a lock for that door,” she mumbles, pressing her face into Cat’s hair and breathing in the soothing scent of her shampoo.

“I can think of much better things for you to be doing first thing in the morning,” Cat replies, reaching for one of Kara’s arms and draping it over her waist, sighing happily when Kara can’t quite resist the temptation of her breasts, palming one gently before tangling her fingers with Cat’s and resting their joined hands against her heart.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Mm, let me get some rest and I’ll be happy to show you.” Kara grins, pressing a brief kiss to Cat’s cheek before letting her head drop onto the pillow, closing her eyes and letting the steady beating of Cat’s heart lull her to sleep.


End file.
